


In Blue Light

by Jassanja



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja





	In Blue Light

The girl sat by herself at the bar. She looked at the cell-phone in front of her like she hoped that her date would at least call to cancel, but didn't expect it to happen.  
Rhys went over to cheer her up a bit.  
"Everything ok?" he asked her.  
"All's fine!" she answered without looking up. "I just wish this guy from work would call me up, but he's too busy helping some gal cheating on her boyfriend."  
Rhys put his arm around her shoulder. "Let me get you another drink, then forget that arse and his bitch! They're not worth the trouble!"


End file.
